


First Flight Flawed

by Merfilly



Series: Queen's Perspective [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemorth's first mating flight....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flight Flawed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



> This works strictly off _DragonFlight_ as the timeline in _MasterHarper of Pern_ makes my head hurt, and I despise the entire handling of F'lon/Jora.

I rise as I should, free to feel my wings, protected from those who follow by my size and the speed that is my birthright as a gold.

In my greatest moment, that final taste of freedom and ecstasy building along my hide, I find fear. My world is spiraling, unsteady and falling all around me in ways that make no sense. I cannot see up or down, and the tail that lashes with mine is not of a bronze I would choose had I flown fully. It is enough to feel him, and we land entwined all too soon.

`~`~`~`~`

They tend to think that I do not understand them. It is not the truth. I do, all too well. Low voices that accuse my Jora of fear and idiocy carry to me on their thoughts. I do not _want_ to hear them. They say my Jora is broken and useless, that I will never fly high.

How can I want to do such, feeling her pain and fear now even just for the glide to the Grounds? She is my rider, and I am her dragon. I cannot bear her emotions without tempering my actions to meet her needs.


End file.
